darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Of Balls and Boys
The seventh episode of Total Pokemon Island. Before the challenge, the girls on the island make a list rating all the guys on the island in order of hotness, which brings up some major insecurities for several campers when one of the guys steals it. One camper has a friend help them build their confidence, while another struggles with recent developments weighing them down. One camper in particular struggles to come to terms with a problem from their distant past despite their friends' efforts to reassure them. In the end, one camper's terrible performance in challenges finally catches up with them and sends them home. Plot At the beginning of the episode, Oddish brings up the idea of becoming a "dynamic duo" with Bellsprout, sort of like an alliance but just the two of them, and not trying to eliminate everyone. Bellsprout, as usual, demonstrates a lack of confidence. Oddish says he should try believing in himself more, but Bellsprout says he's just not used to leaving his comfort zone. When Oddish suggests Bellsprout talking to Lileep and saying he likes her, Bellsprout begins panicking because he hoped it wasn't that obvious and becomes scared that Lileep already knows. Oddish says in a confessional that he knows Bellsprout could be a strong competitor if he just believed in himself. Meanwhile, Venonat, Shinx, and Lileep sit together discussing which of the boys on the island are the cutest. Shinx admits she thinks Swinub is pretty cute, but Lileep asks if they're talking "cute" or "attractive." Mismagius comes to join the conversation after this, agreeing with Venonat's pick of Diglett but not Shinx's pick of Swinub, and also saying she would pick Banette, Gengar, and even Gliscor despite not liking him after what he did. Ninetales, Scizor, Mawile, Clefairy, Gardevoir, Lapras, and Pidgeotto also all make their way over and begin saying their own picks. Ninetales picks Houndoom, Charmeleon, and even Kabutops, much to Scizor's irritation. Scizor argues against Kabutops but agrees on Charmeleon, Gliscor, and even admits she might have been attracted to Wooper if she were still a Scyther. Clefairy lists Gengar, Banette, Oddish, and Houndoom. When Shinx asks Gardevoir who she'd pick, Gardevoir says she thinks Cacturne is kind of attractive. Most of the other girls laugh, with Mawile even commenting that Gardevoir could have any guy on the island and yet she picks Cacturne. Gardevoir defensively questions who Mawile likes, and Mawile says Wooper, Rhydon, Gengar, and Kadabra. At this point, Venonat suggests making a list of the hottest guys, catching the attention of Lopunny and Weavile, who up until this point had been the only girls not participating. Mismagius seems irritated to see Lopunny, but Weavile defends them being there, saying all girls should be able to participate. Shinx agrees and so they begin making the list. After this, Mew calls the challenge over the intercom, telling the campers to meet in the gymnasium. Just as Mew is about to begin explaining the challenge, he realizes none of the girls are present, but soon he sees the girls all file into the gymnasium led by Lopunny. He begins explaining the challenge, saying they will be playing dodgeball and launching a Poké Ball at the unfortunate Zubat with his telekinesis. The rules are simple: hit a member of the opposing team to take them out of the game, and catch a dodgeball to eliminate the thrower. The goal is to not get hit and be the last one standing. Weavile claims the rules aren't fair because her team has three less players, but Mew isn't sympathetic, saying they shouldn't have sucked so much in the first few challenges. Mewtwo, who is being the referee, blows the whistle, and the teams assemble. More powerful Pokemon like Charmeleon and Gengar stay towards the front of the court, while less powerful ones hang around near the back. Bronzong stands the furthest back of all, flat-out stating he will not be doing anything. Cacturne inquires to Gardevoir where all the girls had been, but she says they were doing "just girl stuff," and he doesn't press the issue. Mewtwo blows the whistle and the game begins. Charmeleon is able to quickly hit the slow Lileep, making her the first player out as she is unable to dodge. Scizor takes out Zubat (again) as well. Hitmonlee tries taking Dragonite out with a dodgeball, but the dragon catches it, prompting Mew to say, "Tom Cruise, you are out!" In a confessional, Hitmonlee laments the fact that no one will let him live his talent show mishap down. Dragonite takes Hitmonlee's ball and launches it back across the field powerfully, knocking Swinub into the wall; he apologizes, not having meant to hurt him. Kadabra tries hitting Oddish, who dodges, and Gengar tries taking Kadabra's moment of distraction to hit him with a dodgeball, but Kadabra stops it with telekinesis, to Gengar's annoyance. Lopunny easily hits Pidgeotto, who is still clearly gloomy over the Gliscor incident. Lapras realizes Mismagius may have been right that this incident would impact Pidgeotto's performance in the game, but is taken out by a dodgeball from a mocking Weavile in her moment of distraction. Banette hits Rhydon immediately afterwards. Kabutops and Scizor engage in a private battle, which Kadabra takes a second to watch, allowing Gardevoir to finally take him out. Charmeleon takes out Venonat and nearly hits Bellsprout and Weavile hits Houndoom. Weavile tries hitting Cacturne as well, but the Grass-type is able to catch it in time. Unfortunately, Cacturne's spikes deflate the ball, causing Mew to get angry at the property damage and eliminate Cacturne. When Gengar protests that Cacturne can't help it if he's spiky, Mew relents and takes Weavile out as well since Cacturne did technically catch it. However, as Cacturne walks off, Lopunny says that he should be happy a dodgeball didn't hit him, since he's already ugly enough. Cacturne visibly flinches and everyone can tell that Lopunny's words touched a nerve. He goes to sit down alone on the bleachers, hunched over and scowling. Gardevoir angrily calls Lopunny out on being mean, but Lopunny retorts that they all know Cacturne ranked low on the list. None of the guys know what she means, so she explains the list ranking the guys by hotness that was made earlier in the day and takes everyone's moment of stunned silence to hit an unsuspecting Mismagius with a dodgeball. Banette, angered at her treatment of Cacturne and Mismagius, pegs her in the face with a dodgeball, which almost makes Cacturne laugh. Banette taunts that she'll have to worry about being the ugly one after seeing her face in the mirror tonight. However, Banette's triumph is short lived as Gardevoir is hit by a stray ball from Kabutops and Scizor's personal fight. Banette tries hitting Bronzong, who is still in the corner, but Mawile saves him by catching the ball, taking Banette out. Bellsprout catches Wooper's ball, excited to have done something right, but is sadly hit by a ball from Charmeleon only seconds later. Mawile also manages to hit Oddish. Charmeleon takes advantage of Kabutops being distracted by Scizor to nail him with a dodgeball...right in the crotch. Mew says that was a cheap shot and doesn't take Kabutops out of the game, but since he's doubled over in pain, he becomes an easy target for Scizor, who's happy to have won that battle. After this, Dragonite hits Clefairy, Gengar hits Charmeleon and Ninetales, Shinx hits Mawile, and Scizor hits Charmeleon. Scizor also manages to hit Gengar, taunting him until she realizes he had also thrown a ball at her which took her out as well. Weavile sees Shinx remaining for the Killer Kyogres and is annoyed that her team has already lost until Mew points out that Bronzong is still in. The Great Groudons all shout at Bronzong to hit Shinx with the last remaining dodgeball. Bronzong approaches it and Shinx tenses, ready to dodge. However, Bronzing tosses the ball so lightly that Shinx has no problem catching the ball in her paws and winning the challenge. Shinx is congratulated by her team for her victory, but Weavile screams at Bronzong for his pitiful throw, to which he responds that he just really doesn't care. Mew tells the Groudons he will see them at the campfire ceremony that night and floats away. Swinub questions what is going on as all the guys on the island meet up in Cacturne's usual alliance hangout spot. Banette explains that he recently found out about the list the girls made of which guys on the island are hottest. When Charmeleon asks who it was, Banette explains that they are going to have to steal it to find out. He knows the list is in Venonat's room, meaning only a Killer Kyogre will be able to get in. Additionally, he proposes sending a first evolution, as they are smaller and faster. The group takes a vote and it is decided that Zubat should be the one to steal it, who is upset that he was chosen and mutters that it's never going to work. However, a bandaged Zubat's confessional that he thinks someone else should get mauled by the girls for a change reveals that the plan worked. In the boys' bathroom, all the guys anxiously await for Zubat's return, hoping he hasn't received another makeover. Kadabra sees him being chased by the girls, with Scizor trying to beat him up, but Zubat flies faster and makes it into the bathroom, which the guys then lock, leaving the angry girls outside. Hitmonlee tapes the list to the wall, which is then read to the group: # Gengar # Charmeleon # Banette # Gliscor # Wooper # Houndoom # Kadabra # Swinub # Dragonite # Kabutops # Diglett # Bellsprout # Zubat # Oddish # Cacturne # Electrode # Rhydon # Bronzong # Hitmonlee Gengar, Charmeleon, and Banette are proud to be the first three, while Wooper takes pride in being the highest unevolved Pokemon. Houndoom, Kadabra, and Dragonite are also quite happy, while Swinub is just happy not to be last. Kabutops seems irritated, feeling that he would have been higher if Scizor hadn't been involved. Oddish congratulates Bellsprout on his high placement, while Zubat notices that he is unlucky 13, not surprising for him. Cacturne walks off, knowing he wouldn't have scored high due to Lopunny's earlier comments. Rhydon punches a wall in anger, and Hitmonlee hangs his head in disappointment at getting last place. Banette walks out of the bathroom and greets Gardevoir, but her eyes are following Cacturne, worried about how he took his placement on the list. Gengar waves at all the girls, seemingly letting his high placement get to his head a bit. Zubat is the last to fly out, and just when he thinks the coast is clear, he hears Clefairy scream, and a large group of the girls (not including Weavile, Gardevoir, Lapras, and a few others) chase him down. Mew begins the elimination ceremony as usual but is interrupted by Weavile and Lopunny, who state that they all know who's going home. When Mew protests, Lopunny points out that if she didn't vote for Weavile, there's someone in particular who screwed up big time. Mew complains a bit but tells everyone except Bronzong to come get a Pokeblock. Bronzong seems unperturbed by his elimination, merely asking why; when Weavile screams at him pointing out how he did nothing, he just says, "Oh...mmkay." Bronzong says in his confessional that he was a bit surprised to be voted off but just didn't care. He says he wants Swinub to win but only because he was told to pick someone. He sarcastically comments, "It was AWESOME being here" and leaves. Weavile's group meets up in the woods, with Rhydon amused at the fact that Weavile actually chose someone other than Lopunny to vote out for once. She, however, points out that Bronzong was Lopunny's alliance leader, so it's still a win. Charmeleon smirks, still happy over his placement. When Weavile asks where Hitmonlee is, Charmeleon says he's just sobbing in the boys' bathroom over his placement on the list, but Weavile defends his placement, saying him being just a sweaty torso isn't that attractive. Team Storm also meets up after the ceremony. Banette is excited that both Team Storm and Killer Kyogres as a whole are doing so well. Kabutops is still in pain from the ball Charmeleon threw, but Banette tries cheering him up by reminding him that they both placed high on the girls' list. Mismagius elbows Banette after this comment, pointing out the quiet, somber Cacturne. Gardevoir comforts him, saying that he shouldn't Lopunny's comment get to him, but Cacturne replies that he's letting the whole list get to him. Banette tries saying it's just a stupid list, but Cacturne points out that Banette was in the top three and he was in the bottom five. Gardevoir reassures him that he was high in both her and Mismagius's votes, though Mismagius lets out a cough that implies that it's not strictly true on her end. Cacturne replies that he's fine, but reinstates his comment from before: for a person like him, chivalry and manners is all he's got. He goes to bed, and Banette seems to trust that Cacturne will be himself again soon enough. Mismagius says she never would have guessed Cacturne's insecurity was with his looks. Cacturne explains in a confessional that as a Cacnea he was beaten up by an Ariados to impress some girls, and all the girls and the Ariados said he was ugly. Being called uglier than a creepy spider really lowered his self-esteem. After Cacturne's confessional, Hitmonlee gets a confessional crying alone and Zubat reveals that the girls beat him up again "just in case." Kabutops elaborates on what Mismagius said earlier; with the way Cacturne raises his team's spirits, his confidence in their abilities, and his comforting nature when things don't work out, he never realized Cacturne had such low self-esteem. Oddish congratulates Bellsprout for his performance in the dodgeball game, saying he's proud of how long he lasted. Oddish says he knows that sooner or later Bellsprout can become one of the best players in the game. Bellsprout sniffles a bit in the confessional, feeling like he doesn't deserve such a good friend like Oddish and hoping that Oddish can win the show if he doesn't. Finally, Zubat leaves his room late at night to travel to the bathroom. As he does, he sees Scizor's grinning face and is beaten down for a third time. Cast Great Groudons * Bronzong * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Hitmonlee * Kadabra * Lopunny * Mawile * Ninetales * Rhydon * Scizor * Swinub * Weavile * Wooper Killer Kyogres * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Dragonite * Gardevoir * Gengar * Houndoom * Kabutops * Lapras * Lileep * Mismagius * Oddish * Pidgeotto * Shinx * Venonat * Zubat Host * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Add Image Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series